paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Jacket/Quotes
Masking up *''"Please be advised, the following presentation is not intended for minors."'' *''"The following presentation has been approved for mature audiences only."'' *''"We hope you have a pleasant flight."'' *''"Now, enjoy the show."'' *''"Allons-y."' (Let's go) French Calling Crewmates * "Hoxton." * "Dallas." * "Houston." * "Wolf." * "Chains." * "Bonnie." * "Sokol." * "Dragan." * "Wick." * "Clover." * "Jiro." * "Bodhi." * "Jimmy." * "Sydney." * "Rust." * "Tony." '' * ''" follow me." * "Texas, please follow." * "Canine predator, please follow." * "A wolf, please follow." * "Herr wulf, please follow." '' * ''"A clover, please follow." * "Wulfgang, please follow." * "Da-da-da-da-da darude Sydney, please follow." * 'Le trèfle" (Clover)'' * ''Un loup" (Wolf) * "...ayuda" (...help) * "John Wick." * "...es por aquí" (...this way) * "Ein Klee." (Clover) * "Ein Wolf." (Wolf) * "Falcon." (Sokol) * "Jaime, please follow." (Jimmy) Civilians * "Stay down (pronto)." * "Stay calm and don't panic." * "Al suelo." (On the ground) * "up * ''"Stay." * "Drown." * "Fresse auf den Boden" (Face on the ground) Dominating * "Arms outstretched." * "Kneeling position." * "Get into vulnerable position." * "A wise decision." * "Please place the cuffs firmly on your wrists." * "Please apply handcuffs, thank you." Completing a Heist * "I really enjoyed that." * "I had a great time." * "Job is done. Now time to relax and enjoy life." * "What a lovely day, right?" * "Thank you for flying with us..." * "We hope that you enjoyed the show." * "Thank you for being in your seat and not disturbing the peace" * "Thank you for traveling with us. We look forward to seeing you again soon." * "Thank you for not disturbing the passengers in the Quiet Zone" Stealth Spotting a camera *''"A camera."'' *''"Security--."'' *''"Security camera."'' *''"Monitoring."'' *''"Eine Kamera." (Camera) German'' *''"Una Cámara." (A camera) Spanish'' *''"Cámara." (Camera) '' *''"Stay clear." '' Spotting a guard * "Guard." * "Security guard." * "Guardia." (Guard) Spanish * "Ein Wachmann." (Security Guard) German Assault Wave Inbound * "Oh, how nice to get some company." * "It's getting hot." * "The guests will be arriving any minute." * "Now, enjoy the show." '' Special Enemies Bulldozers * ''"Bulldozer." Killing Bulldozers * "Bulldozer disabled." * "Bulldozer no longer in working order." * "Bulldozer out of service." Shields * "Shield." * "Shears." Killing Shields * "Shield out of service." * "Shield disabled." * "Shield no longer in working order." * "Je déteste les cigarettes mouillées"(I hate wet cigarettes ''French) Tasers * ''"Taser." Killing Tasers * "Taser out of service." * "Taser no longer in working order." * "Taser disabled." * "Ci vediamo all'inferno." ''(See you in hell ''Italian) Cloakers * "Cloaker." Killing Cloakers * "Cloaker non-operational." * "Cloaker out of service." * "Cloaker disabled." * "Cloaker message received." Snipers * "Marksman." * "Marksman, please assist." Killing Snipers * "Marksman out of service." * "Marksman no longer in working order." * "Marksman non-operational." Medics * "Medical." * "Doctor." * "El médico."(a medic) * "The doctor is in the house." * "Health warning: Medic." Killing Medics * "Doctor is no longer in the house." * "Doctor has been eliminated." * "Doctor killed." * "'Medic is dead." SWAT Van Turret *"EMERGENCY ANNOUNCEMENT. The turret has been spotted." *''"ATTENTION. There is a turret." '' *''"Eso no es jugar limpio." (That's no fair-game)'' Captain Winters * " Oh how nice to get some company." Generic * "You can thank me later." * "I really enjoyed that." * "Faites comme si le magasin de cigarettes allait fermer." (Run like if the cigarette shop is about to close.) Using Inspire Skill * "Wake up." * "Proceed." * "Please proceed." * "Please move quickly." * "Más rápido, imbécil!" (Faster, you moron!) * "Corred." (Run) * "Gehen Wir!" (Let's go!)" Pager Responses * "You have reached Dennaton Enterprises, we can't take your call at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep and we'll get back to you." * "This is GenSec tech support. If you have a problem with your radio, please contact us during normal business hours. Thank you." * "This is a test broadcast of the emergency air waves. This is a test, do not be alarmed, this is a test." * "The number you've reached is not in service. Please check the number and dial again. Thank you." * "We are experiencing technical issues. There is no cause for alarm, please be at ease." * "This is a test of the automatic paging system. Repeat, this is a test." * "If you would like to make a call, please hang up and dial again. If you need help, please hang up and dial your operator." Deployables * "Medical supplies have arrived." * "Ammunition has arrived." * "Ammo available" * "Additional cartridges are now available." * "First aid kit." * "First aid kit available." * "Botiquín aquí." (Medic bag here) * "Ammo, here you go." * "Additional wrappings can be found in the designated area." Throwables * "I bought you a present." * "Here you go." * "Please enjoy." * "Please accept this gift." * "Comed esto." (Eat this) * "Eat this." * "Prendete questa, coglioni/stronzi" (Take this, bitches) ''Italian * ''"Toma esto gilipollas" (Take this, moron) Spanish Tear Gas * "Tear gas is banned in most civilised nations." * "Tear gas irritates the nose and eyes." Flashbangs * "A sudden flash can damage your eyesight." Smoke Grenade * "Would you mind smoking somewhere else?" * "Please smoke only in the designated areas." Directions * "Please make your way inside." * "You have arrived at your destination." * "Please head to the exit." * "Your destination is directly ahead." * "Please keep to the right." * "Please follow the stairway up." * "This is the wrong way." * "Sí, es por aquí." (Yes, this is the way.) Spanish Health & Bleedout Low health * "I don't feel too well. I need an appointment with the doctor. ''Ich brauch 'nen verschissenen Arzt." ''(I need a fucking doctor.) German * "Vital signs deteriorating. Are you a doctor?" * "I feel a bit sick." * "I think I'm catching cold." * "In the event of personnel damage, please locate the nearest first aid kit." * "Where is the nearest hospital?" * "Please find medical personnel as soon as possible." * " Status deteriorating" * "I have made a mistake." * "If you have sustained injuries, you may need to seek medical attention." '' * ''"Assistance would be appreciated." * "Goodbye..." Low on ammunition * "Ammo reserves running low. Fill me up, please." * "Cartridges almost depleted. I need ammo." * "Ammunition depleted. I'd like another, please." * "Do you mind sharing?" Map Specific Quotes Aftershock/Hotline Miami/Any Bank Heist *''"Analysis of the air indicates presence of offensive matter."'' Beneath the Mountain *''"It would appear Murkywater are in attendance." '' *''"This is a pleasant sensation."'' Birth of Sky *''"This is a great opportunity to express satisfaction."'' Counterfeit *''"Hello."'' *''"Greetings." '' *''"A crowbar has been acquired." '' First World Bank *''"Searching."'' *''"It is imperative we find the bank manager."'' *''"There he is."'' *''"Please pay attention. You will be happy to know you are victims of a robbery. You will not be harmed. We will take the bank's money. Your savings are ensured by the federal government, Please consider your loved ones. Please remain quiet and your survival is assured."'' *''"Has enough financial restitution been recovered?" '' *''"No, not enough financial restitution has been recovered."'' GO Bank *''"Let's go." '' Shadow Raid *''"Cargo is secured." '' Slaughterhouse *''"Analysis confirms it is stuck." '' *''"The drill is secured." '' *''"Please keep all subjects in check." '' Undercover *"Please take a seat." '' *"It is advised that you answer immediately."'' *''"We insist that you surrender notions of bravery."'' *''"Respectfully request an answer."'' *''"Exercise caution '''when aggravating my temper.." '' *''"Analysis confirms it is stuck." (If Sturr's limo falls through the roof) *"Please, comply."'' *''"It's coming now."'' Safe House *to Dallas "Dallas, nucleus of the US oil industry. A fuel source for the economy. Also the center for the telecommunications industry. Making people talk, Dallas." *to Wolf'' "Wolf, an apex predator, usually praying on larger mammals, the wolf hunts in a pack, cooperating, and using advanced hunting tactics to take down its prey, successful."'' *to Chains "When handling firearms always check that the safety is on. Also do not wield firearms in urban locations or near children. The responsible ownership and use of firearms also requires a calm and balanced nature, a law abiding disposition, and a healthy attiutude to conflict resolution. End of message." '' *to Houston "Identity theft is a means often employed the gain financial advantage or undo access to someone else's assets or prestige, in some rare cases of ongoing identity theft, it may lead to the thief actually losing touch with their own identity, effectively a kind of schizophrenic insanity." '' *to John Wick'' "John, You are needed, You are the angel of death John, please hold John."'' *to Hoxton'' "Hoxton shoreditch, borrough of Hackney. London, first recorded in the domesday book, please consider a visit to Hoxton market."'' *to Clover "Clover, trifolium, four leaves for luck, five leaves uncommon, live in clover, thank you." *to Dragan "Hello, please do not break the law, press two for information about your retirement fund, have you considered a new career? armed robbery is a felony, please proceed." '' *to Bonnie "Heads or tails? a tossed coin, a metaphor for the uncertainties of life, of course, the wise player always cheats." '' *to Sokol "Power play. Great shot. Goal. Game is over. Win for the Bombers. Please sign here. Welcome to America!" '' *to Jiro "A seeker. A hero shall find a treasure. The lost, but it is unknown, do not be afraid." '' *to Bodhi'' "McKinley audio. Taft audio. Harding audio. Hoover audio. Truman audio. Kennedy audio. Nixon audio. Carter audio." '' *to Jimmy'' "Who do you want to be today? You can go anywhere, you can be anyone, who do you want to be? please see reverse of leaflet for more information."'' *to Sydney'' "Hello young lady, welcome, hello. Do not enter the dingo compound. Danger, do not feed the animals."'' *to Rust'' "This is a very nice bike, where did you get it? Riding a motorcycle is fun! Lets bring our shotguns! Lets have some fun."'' Boiling Point * "This is a perfect opportunity to express satisfaction." * "The computer process has successfully completed." '' * ''"Requesting new directive." * "Searching." '' Casing Mode *"''I'll wait here. You go on ahead." *''"Go ahead."'' *"I'll wait here." Category:Quotes